


I Woke Up Sunday Morning (With No Way To Hold My Head That Didn't Hurt)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes up with a headache and Jensen sleeping next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Woke Up Sunday Morning (With No Way To Hold My Head That Didn't Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Kris Kristofferson's "Sunday Morning Coming Down".

"Oh god," Jared groans when he wakes up, his own voice too loud, making the pain in his head spike up instantly. "I hate today."

He's pretty sure every part of his body hurts, his head pounding so bad he wants to cry, and his stomach rolling unpleasantly. The only good thing is the warm body he's pressed against, chest to back that is, until he earns himself a heel, kicked sharply into his shin.

"Shut up, Jared," an all too familiar voice mutters. 

"I'm dying," Jared whines.

"And you think I'm feeling any better?" Jensen asks, and Jared is pretty sure Jensen is trying to elbow him, but instead his arm just flops around and his body shifts back against Jared's, and hello, Jensen's very firm, round ass.

"Why did you talk me into taking shots with you, asshole?" Jensen groans. "I _hate_ you."

"Uh huh," Jared replies, and tentatively shuffles back. Jensen's ass is nestled right against his crotch, warm and perky, and it's _nice_ but Jared is starting to get hard and he doesn't want to get punched. Jared is pretty sure the situation isn't even his fault. If he had to guess, he would say that it was all Jensen who decided to sleep in Jared's bed when he has a perfectly fine bedroom just downstairs (not that Jared remembers much of last night, but Jensen seems like the kind of person who talks himself into his friend's beds when he's drunk. Drunk Jensen always seems to be very keen on making up for not being a very tactile person when he's sober.)

"Jared," Jensen says slowly. "Think you can stop groping me for a second. I need to go puke."

Jared inches back a little more immediately, and Jensen stumbles out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Well, that wasn't very sexy," Jared mutters and flops onto his back. He regrets it instantly, and presses the heel of his hand against his temple, groaning. Once the pain has receded to a dull, insistent ache instead of someone drilling a hole inside Jared's head, he covers his eyes with his arm and lies still, breathing softly. He grimaces when he can hear Jensen retching inside the bathroom, and for a moment he considers getting up to make sure Jensen isn't dying. But he thinks he's just going to pass out on the way there, and decides to stay. At least one of them should live and continue making the show.

"I hate tequila," Jensen mutters when he comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He flops back down onto the bed, wiggling until he's under the covers. "I think I just threw up a few of my organs."

"Let's hope not the vital ones," Jared replies.

"Hmm," Jensen hums, and pats his hand down on Jared's chest, something hard digging into Jared's skin. "Here."

Jared fumbles around until his hand finds Jensen's and Jensen presses something into his palm.

"Aspirin," Jared says, delighted. "You, Jensen Ackles, are my hero. I'll hug you once I can guarantee I won't upchuck all over your pretty face."

"Very considerate of you," Jensen murmurs.

Jared swallows the pills dry, wincing as they go down his throat. "God, I think I hate tequila, too," he says.

"Shh," Jensen shushes him. He shifts, settling his head on Jared's shoulder and sliding his arm around Jared's stomach, moving one leg between Jared's. Jared wonders if Jensen is still drunk.

"No more talking. Sleep," Jensen mumbles.

"Okay," Jared says slowly. He wants to say more, but Jensen is starting to snore, apparently worn out from all the throwing-up. 

"Huh," Jared mutters. He shifts until he's a bit more comfortable and goes back to sleep.

+

When Jared wakes up again, Jensen is sitting in the bed next to him with a steaming mug of coffee, hair a mess and eyes only half-open. The pain in Jared's head has receded greatly, and Jared smacks his lips together, lifting his arm and making grabby hands.

"No," Jensen says, voice gravely.

"Please?" Jared asks. "My mouth tastes like ass, man."

"Dick."

"What?" 

"Your mouth tastes like dick," Jensen says. "Because you know. The blowjob. In the bar bathroom."

"The what?" 

"You blew me in the bathroom," Jensen says slowly, as if talking to a kid.

"I did?" Jared asks, stunned. "Oh. That's...new? I mean, really?"

"Great, you don't remember," Jensen mutters.

"I don't," Jared confirms. "Sorry...So. I blew you, huh? You sure?"

"Yes, I'm _sure_. And you were very enthusiastic and into it last night," Jensen replies testily. "And you can deep-throat. I'm pretty sure you've sucked dick before, man, because nobody's that talented the first time around, so don't give me that _'oh my god, I gave a guy a blowjob'_ face."

"I know I've sucked dick before," Jared huffs. "I just wasn't aware that's how things are between us. I'm allowed to be surprised."

"Okay," Jensen concedes, expression softening a little. "So hey, by the way, you're telling me you don't remember, but you still thought it was fine to hump me earlier?"

"I wasn't!" Jared cries out, then winces because his head isn't _that_ well yet. "I was asleep and you were all over me. I tried moving away, but, you know, subtly."

"You're about as subtle as a bulldozer, Jared."

"You didn't exactly protest," Jared counters.

Jensen takes a sip of his coffee. "Well, no," he says. "You sucked me off last night. I figured the least I can do is have you let some fun."

"Are you saying you didn't even return the favor last night?"

"Jared, you had about twice as many shots as I did. You couldn't have gotten it up even if you'd tried."

Jared pouts.

Jensen rolls his eyes and leans down, coffee mug carefully balanced, and pecks him on the lips. "I'm sure I'll be very, very impressed with your prowess later, sweetheart," he says.

"Are you making fun of me now?" Jared asks, but he's grinning, hand resting on Jensen's leg.

"No."

"So I'll get to do stuff to you later?" Jared asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Jensen snorts. "Stuff? Really?"

Jared huffs. "Sex," he clarifies. "Your mouth around my cock. My cock in your ass. Or between your thighs. Or just rubbing against your leg. Or hey, you can rim me. I'm not picky."

"Then yes to all of that," Jensen says. He puts his mug onto the nightstand and slides back down under the sheets. "But lets wait until we feel better."

"Okay," Jared agrees happily.

Jensen moves closer, presses against him and sighs contently. "Now cuddle me, bitch. I didn't get any post-orgasm affection last night, because you passed out the second we got into the cab, and that's just not right."

"We totally cuddled this morning," Jared argues, but he pulls Jensen close, and wraps himself around him.

"We were basically _unconscious_ ," Jensen replies.

Jared groans. "Okay, we're totally going to come up with a better story about how we got together before we tell anyone," he says. "One that involved dates and hand-holding and chaste kisses and no alcohol whatsoever."

"Deal," Jensen agrees. "And once we've both brushed our teeth, I want some kissing."

"You can have all the kissing you want," Jared promises. He snuggles closer and presses his lips to Jensen's hairline. "Hey, Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

"This is totally awesome, right?"

Jensen kisses his neck and nods. "Definitely," he agrees.


End file.
